Drakken
by XxlighterxX
Summary: After losing his light, Rogue started to shine through even darker shadow. /AU/ Character Death/ Mard Geer
1. Seen

A/N: I just don't know but whenever i tried to write long one, they all become short! And, can you believe it, I was working on Debut when this come to my mind. After finishing Debut i will continue this. I like the plot! And I don't really know if you read this one but I-love-scorpion this chapter dedicated to you, because I was reading you story and that comes to my mind! And of course for us, guess we both like teasing Rogue~!

**WARNING: **Yaoi, MxM, OCC, spoilers if you don't follow manga. Bad grammar.

"My master, shall we go? Dragon may mistaken us for enemy." said Mard Geer.

Zeref is just standing front of a big rubble, seemed to be waiting for something. His eyes clouded with confusion. He turned and said,

"Mard Geer, I feel like I lost or mistaken something. I though Natsu-san is cappable of killing me, as a emotion. But now, first time in history, it seems I don't know what to do."

Mard Geer stopped on his track. It's really unusual for his master to be that blunt. Avoiding Zeref's eyes he asked.

"Did my master saw anything worth to save. I heard that Titania is quiet powerful."

Zeref turned to him his eyes bored to his.

"Without emotions she will be useless. It seems we are going to be empty handed."

Suddenly as a moan heard from a rubble. Mard Geer watch it amazed as his master run through the rubble and made little spells.

To Zeref it is a moment of his life. Just as he heard that moan he feel through his veins, even with Mavis, it didn't happen that strongly. There was somebody like him there, and he is going to rescue it.

As Zeref removed last piece of rubble, they saw a delicate hand that very similer to Mard Geer. Black hair is flew gracely as Zeref took that see if it is going die too.

Mard Geer was breathless.

"Master, it's the guy I fough before. If it's bother you, I can kill him now."

Before Mard Geer made a manuvier Zeref grasped him from throat. Mard Geer turned to stone after this, he khows that if he make master angry, he will make him more angry with struggling.

With evil glint in his eyes Zeref looked at his eyes.

"Mard Geer, you know that I like you, you are good at bossing. But, don't you dare to laid hands on who is worthy enough to take my interest. Now, why don't you tell me, who is this guy?"

As Mard Geer opened his mouth to breath and tell his master that, it's a worthless piece of garbage, (nice twist, admit it) the person on the floor gasps and wrinkled his eyebrows at pain. Zeref turned him with interest.

"Who are you, young fellow, you are the only one isn't got affected from my power?"

"...I'm Rogue. Why are you rescuing me?"

With his red eyes and attitute, he is just like a real _dragon_ though Zeref.

As Zeref sit next to Rogue, he was preparing himself to escape. Suddenly he felt softness on his cheek. Rising is head and with shocked expression he let his head to fall into Zeref's hand. Zeref almost purred at this naive movement.

"Why are you let me live? You are supposed to be bad person."

Mard Geer smiled at the statement. Really naive as said before. As he looked at master's hand on dragon slayer's cheek, he admitted, he felt little jeolous. But after seeing his master's happy expression, he forsaken himself to be mad. After all, that Rogue guy is the only one touched by his master, by not being his belonging of course. That made him remember the first time he saw his master's smile.

_"Little child, welcome to our haven."_

_Little Mard Geer looking surroundings to explit wonder. Zeref watching him with interest. Villagers surrounding them got one by one and as everyone of them died, Mard Geer was a happiest child ever born. Zeref watched with fascination as little child cut adult's ear one by one. Only the left one. He was not like the other deamons. They are just wait for him to be order or grow them with forbidden spell. Mard Geer was the only one Zeref let grow with own accourd. But let them grown in their own accourd was a hard thing._

_After giving his beloved deamon a education, a proper one, not for massacre, he realize Mard Geer worth to be a try. He decided let him grow._

_First time he smile near little child, because believe or not it is his first smile too, he saw child near a flower, looking at expectadly. He have to explain why everybody beside plants didn't die._

Mard Geer smiled at his thoughs. Good times.

Zeref watched with amaze at his little new toy. With red eyes and the power he sense from him is magnificent.

He slowly bend himself to Rogue's ear and said,

"Little child, follow us. You will be quiet useful to us. If you want to, of course."

Rogue stared shocked to Zeref's statement. His eyes was still blury from the spell and he couldn't found any scent similer to him. Not Frosh, Sting, Lector... He even looked out for Minerva's scent. But nothing...

He think about everything, but nothing left to be worth of live or free. He accepted Zeref's term.

...

As Rogue stated to live with Zeref, he was shocked to found out mighty and powerfull Zeref lives in forest. Days chase themselves and Zeref and Rogue got closer.

To Zeref, it was interesting see Rogue's expressions. His stoic face only changes when Mard Geer come to give news. But after months Rogue's face just turned to another one of followers of Zeref.

Zeref always wondered what makes people change their hopefull expression. The day he wanted to ask question he wondered is soon.

...

"Rogue, please tell me what makes you to forget your hope?"

Rogue was slightly whimpered at the question. He turned and looked at Zeref's eyes. As black met red something happened. Rogue never will be understand.

Zeref is right before his eyes. He didn't go.

**He didn't left Rogue.**

**He liked him.**

**He is his life now. He lives for Zeref.**

**He loved Zeref. I love you.**

**The words he thought never came out, is just flooding in his thoughs now.**

**He begged Zeref to understand. Then, the unprobable happened. Zeref loved him too.**

...

He moaned thought the air as Zeref played with him. He was sensitive because of the cold air.

Zeref watched him with awe as Rogue whimpered and sobbed from the pleasure on grass. First he kissed his neck, then slowly moved down. He played with little nipples and sucked them.

Rogue was just a mess on the grass from now one. He just chanted dark magician's name while he swallowedhim whole.

Zeref closed his eyes as he taste the Rogue. He felt the pulse as he start sucking. Rogue was moaning and just as he come Zeref pulled of.

Rogue whispered something as Zeref pulled of. If Zeref listened him while preparing, he would heard this,

"Zeref, make them stay away from me. Please..."

Zeref was just lost in pleasure. The first time he did this was a massacre. It was fun, but little too messed up.

He felt the Rogue's softness around his finger, and his burning hot rod. He didn't want Rogue to be uncomfortable, so he started a blowjob as he insert second finger. When Zeref felt Rogue is loosened he spit his hand ungracefully and put his head to Rogue's entrance.

As Rogue felt Zeref is penetrating him, he moaned softly. He felt a horribly good burning pain along to his spine. When Zeref is

fully inside, he catched Zeref and passionetly kiss him before he start moving. Every time he felt a softness in his mouth, he can feel the head of Zeref's dick brushed something inside him.

After Zeref started to lose his rythim, he started to moan though his mouth. He just couldn't stop himself.

In brink of his orgasm Zeref felt Rogue is gripping him with force. He saw stars as Rogue tightened even more. He moaned and chanted Rogue's name as both them come together.

As they calmed down, they kissed. And even the universe itself felt the change.

Time is changing.

...

Somewhere in the forest, far away from our lovebirds, Mard Geer standing near a waterfall.

He felt the change too. And he is_ pissed_ of.


	2. Friend

A/N: Well, I didn't expect it to be that late! Promise I won't be late again! I blame my exams! In this chapter there will be no Zeref.

Rogue woke up with a cold rush through his body. He shivered and stared lazily to his surroundings. There was a little pomd and trees that rustling with wind. Rogue hugged weird cape and smelled sickly sweet strawberries, the smell he started liking with Zeref. He smiled and thought about dark mage. He remembered their first and last time. After that... encounter, Zeref said he has to go, he felt something change through time. He waited for so long, he wanted to feel that little but strong body again. Just as he closed his eyes with the thought of his lover, he heard somebody calling for him.

"Rogue-san what are you doing all alone here?"

Rogue blinked at sudden appereance of Mard Geer. He jumped on his foot blushed his quirkiness. He blanketed himself with cape and walked through Demon King. Mard geer smiled him and made a gesture like hugging. Rogue looked him with amaze and got closer. As Mard Geer hugged him, Rogue felt himself blush even more. He slowly hugged Mard Geer, like it's dangerous if he got too close and whimpered with contentment. (i have to say... that part was made me think about pairings)

Well, Mard Geer was actually came for revenge. He never expected himself to be overhelmed with emotions. He is not used to feel them-at least thet strongly. Demon King smiled, feeling more and more comfotable with arms around Rogue. As Rogue shuffled, he remembered why he is here. He gracefully let go of Rogue, carefully trying not to look his eyes.

Rogue felt sad because of disappearing warmness around him. He opened his eyes with a blush and realized he just hugged one of Zeref's most precious demons. He just doesn't want to thing about what he is going to say after that.

"I was waiting for your creator, Zeref. Did you see him?" Rogue said coldly.

"I'm afraid, I didn't see him at all. I thought he will with you, because of the danger i felt coming closer." Mard Geer said with a suspicious grin.

Rogue blinked and thought about Zeref's expression before he takes his leaving. He seem almost worried, a big difference between emotionless one. Rogue smiled to demon, trying forget what happened, he really need to talk after that much time.

"You come here to check us then. That's certainly admirable."

Mard Geer's smile widden with sudden realization of Rogue's loneliness. He gestured a tree and sit under it. Rogue sit beside him, grateful he found another warmness than cape. He sn

uggled closer to Demon and smiled up to him. "So, what do you do?" asked playfully.

Mard Geer grinned and started to ask questions, in that way he can learn something from his rival.

"I heard you are from Sabertooth, before master rescue you. But what exactly you are doing there?" Rogue paused long enough to make Mard Geer they are stopped talking.

"I was not doing anything at all. I was just a replica of another guild master. Someone that you could listen but I'm nowhere near social, thats the reason I was with Sting most of the time..." Rogue's voice faded with every breath he took. Mard Geer tensed at sudden change of mood.

"Is this Sting guy, _precious_ to you?" Rogue smiled teary eyed and nodded.

"He is... He was like a brother to me, but after I saw real him, I just can't decipher how I felt. It was like he is my everything. I don't know what I can do without him and Frosh. I missed them."

If Rogue wasn't crying before, he was certainly crying now. Mard Geer turned his head as Rogue sobbed on his shoulders, who killed all of his loved ones.

Mard Geer knew all the answers from the start, too. But he couldn't said it. He just wanted someone to really thrust him.

He missed this feelings. Feelings of _loved_ ones.

He smiled upon was flushed with all the emotions. Mard Geer kissed his hair and place himself little morecomfortable. Mybe they don't have to be rivals.

Little to unknown, Zeref has eyes everywhere...

2.A/N; If you wonder why they become friends that fast, imagine a demon who felt nothing but sadness, anger and a slayer who couldn't even protect his friends. Review guys!


End file.
